The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to isolators for attenuating shock and/or vibration exerted on electronic devices.
Shock and/or vibration can lead to significant problems for electronic devices, such as damage, increased wear, malfunction, and/or outright failure. For example, shock and/or vibrational forces may cause an electromechanical device (e.g., an electromechanical relay) that is normally closed to unintentionally open, or vice versa. Moreover, and for example, shock and/or vibrational forces experienced by an electronic device may fracture and/or otherwise compromise the mechanical integrity of one or more components of the device, such as a circuit board, a contactor, etc. Such damage may cause the electronic device to malfunction or may cause failure of the device to operate. Repeated exposure to shock and/or vibrational forces may increase the wear rate of one or more components of an electronic device. For example, the contactors of an electromechanical device may wear at an increased rate when repeatedly subjected to shock and/or vibrational forces. Chatter experienced by components such as current carrying contacts and/or auxiliary position sensors of electromechanical devices is another example of increased wear that may be caused by shock and/or vibration. Such increased wear may compromise the performance of the electronic device.
Isolators are known for attenuating shock and/or vibration forces experienced by objects. But, the form factor and/or cost of known isolators may be prohibitive for use with at least some types of electronic devices. For example, known isolators increase the height of electronic devices, which prevent an assembly of the electronic device and the isolator from being used within a relatively confined space.